No lo pienses demasiado
by JinxyTaiga
Summary: One Shot/ Una historia en la que el amor no debe pensarse, si no expresarse... Shonen ai - LeoxElliot


Aquí con otro fic :3 Esta vez quise escribir una historia en donde Elly y Leo sean la pareja w**  
**

Espero les guste! El summary horrible ._. Pero bueeeno... Es el primer fic shonen ai que hago OwO Ojala logre captar su atención :)

Recuerden que los personajes son de Jun-sama :3

* * *

**No lo pienses demasiado…**

Llevaba pensando toda la mañana sobre lo que había sucedido el día anterior…

Elliot observaba todo desde la ventana. El trayecto de un lado a otro, sin rumbo, del pensativo pelinegro, sus constantes quejas al aire y de vez en cuando se tomaba la frente y se detenía. _¿Qué estará pensando? _se preguntaba para sí.

Pasaban las horas y mientras Leo, sumergido en sus pensamientos repetía en su mente una y otra vez lo que había sucedido, el Nightray se desesperaba cada vez más de ver que no tenía sentido seguir en lo mismo ni un segundo más.

Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de no saber qué mantenía tan ocupada la mente de su sirviente. _¿Qué podía ser más importante que él?_ …B-bueno, no es algo que realmente le importara, ¿O sí? Además, si Leo prefería estar afuera, sólo, en vez de con él…¿qué importaba?

. . .

No. Él no podía permitir que éste permaneciera un solo minuto más perdiendo el tiempo. Por eso no flanqueó al apartarse de la ventana y salir empuñando las manos muy fuertemente.

"_¿Por qué me molesta tanto?"_

Respiró profundamente, se tranquilizó y finalmente se acercó a su sirviente y le tomó por el hombro. Automáticamente éste respondió tomándole la mano y de un empujón lo azotó contra el tronco de un árbol, encerrándolo entre sus brazos que se encontraban apoyados a los costados del Nightray en el tronco también.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?-dijo muy molesto y adolorido Elliot.

Leo solo le observó atentamente a los ojos, muy serio.

-¡Estoy hablándote!-gritó mientras comenzaba a incomodarse por la cercanía y la mirada agresiva del oji-violeta.

-Nada, no es nada-respondió liberando a Elliot del encierro.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-preguntó sacudiéndose el hombro y mirando de nuevo a Leo, quien de nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos –¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?-dijo más bien preocupado.

-¿Uh? ¿Pensativo? Debes estar imaginando cosas.

-Has estado pensando las últimas tres horas, dime si eso es imaginar cosas…

-¿Tres horas?-miró su reloj de bolso y prosiguió –No puedes saber lo que hacía.

-Entonces dime lo que en verdad hacías.

-¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo?

-Porque te lo estoy pidiendo-frunció el ceño.

-Me niego a decirte.

-Es una orden, Leo.

-…-Elliot lo miró frustrado, mientras éste divagaba y torcía la boca –Está bien, te lo diré. Pero no aquí, hay mucha gente.

El rubio no renegó, solo quería saber qué sucedía. Desde la noche anterior, cuando había gritado a Leo, éste se portaba indiferente. Le preocupaba que fuese eso lo causante de la actitud de su amigo. No quería que se enojara por lo que había pasado, su intención no había sido herirlo; a decir verdad, él consideraba que no había dicho o hecho nada malo. Ocurría que el estrés se había adueñado de su sirviente. Un simple _"Cálmate" _no podría hacerle daño a alguien.

Algo le sonaba familiar aquí, y sabía exactamente que era.

Cerró tras él la puerta y se dirigió por el pasillo de la habitación donde se encontró de frente a Elliot que permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-…-hizo un gesto y se llevó las manos a la frente donde tiraba furioso de su cabello dorado.

-No sé de qué me hablas-se encogió de hombros y caminó dentro de la alcoba.

-Contéstame-le siguió con la mirada.

-Pero, a qué quieres que te conteste, si no sé de qué me hablas.

-¡Bien sabes de lo que hablo!-se acercó enojado a Leo y éste reaccionó recargándose de espaldas contra la pared.

-Entonces, tú dime…

-¿¡Que te diga qué!? ¡Tú eres el que tiene que decirme algo!

-Perdona, pero no entiendo-giró la cabeza a un costado y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!

Elliot, como lo hizo el pelinegro antes, colocó sus manos en la pared acorralando a Leo. Pero esta vez, debido a la estatura, los brazos del rubio cercaban la cabeza y parte del cuello del otro chico.

-Yo también hablo en serio-contestó volteando a ver de frente a Elliot, quien ya furioso lo observaba atento.

-¡Dime que es una broma!-inclinó un poco su frente, acercándose más al pelinegro.

-No, en verdad no lo sé…

-¡Deja de jugar conmigg~

Antes de que Elliot pudiera terminar, su sirviente se deshizo de los pocos centímetros que los separaban; en un beso que al tomar por sorpresa al duque se separó inmediatamente y con las mejillas más coloradas que una rosa silvestre miró desconcertado al oji-violeta que, a su vez, le miraba cabizbajo.

Elliot no tenía palabras.

-¿Ves?-dijo con la mirada gacha –a eso me refería. Querías saber en qué pensaba, pues pensaba en esto; pensaba en qué pasaba o pasó por tu cabeza al acorralarme así ayer y antes. Jamás se me había ocurrido pero me surgieron unas enormes ganas de-tomó aire –besarte…-hizo una pausa –Lo siento Elliot.

Elliot aún sin palabras lo miraba perplejo.

Leo, por su parte, se incorporó despegándose de la pared y dio un paso adelante para retirarse. Pero fue detenido por el Nightray quien suavemente lo recargó contra la pared una vez más y le besó dulcemente en los labios haciendo que sus bocas permanecieran juntas un tiempo largo; el suficiente para que el aire les comenzara a faltar y tuvieran que separarse.

-No tienes que disculparte, Leo-dijo tomando un poco de aire –es verdad que tampoco lo había pensado; pero eso no importa. No lo pienses demasiado-besó rápida y sutilmente los labios de su sirviente –procuremos disfrutar el momento…


End file.
